


Gifts

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-14
Updated: 2006-03-14
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8090419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Let's go shopping! (11/17/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

Archer, Reed and Trip took Shuttlepod One to a planet that was set up more like a flea market or a bazaar where you could get anything you would ever need at a price. Trip picked up a cowboy hat and tried it on. "What you think?" He drawled.

"You should get it." Malcolm told him.

"Nah, I have my eye on something else." Trip wandered away.

Reed paid for the hat.

"A Gift for Trip?"

"Yes. I saw how much he wanted it."

Trip handed Malcolm a pineapple and winked.

"I love you too" Reed handed him the hat.


End file.
